From Hero to Heroine
by LunaLocket
Summary: What might have happened if Lloyd or rather Lydia decided to stay a girl, what will happen? Well just read and find out! A what if sequel inspired by the story Gender Bending by cyberbanjo.
1. the decision

_**From Hero to Heroin**_

_**What might have happened if Lloyd or rather Lydia decided to stay a girl, what will happen? Well just read and find out!**_ _**From the story Gender bending by cyberbanjo. Give some credit to the following authors: cyberbanjo and the amazing Chris okay.**_

_**The beginning of the first chapter is a part of the last chapter in the story Gender bending. Well enjoy.**_

Lydia was once again left with her thoughts it wasn't long, however, before Lydia heard a third knock on her door. She went to open it, and found herself staring straight at a serious looking Zelos (before him Kratos and Sheena came to talk to her…if you want to learn more about that then read the story Gender bender by Cyberbanjo-in case you didn't read the top like some people like doing read it now before you move on).

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked.

"Of course. Come in." She opened the door. "Wanna go out on the balcony?"

"I guess so." He said, acting uninterested. There was something troubling him. As they walked onto it, he asked her, "What are you going to do about the cure tomorrow?"

"I don't know..." Lydia said as she sat on the bench on the balcony and Zelos sat behind her. "Sheena was just in here and gave me some things to think about. She told me to think about what the others wanted..." She glanced over at Zelos who was watching stoically. She'd never seen him this serious before. "...but what about what I want?" She asked as she slid closer to the Chosen and she put her hand on top of his. Startled, Zelos looked at her.

"What _do_ you want?" Zelos asked.

"I want things to stay the way they are right now." She responded, staring deep into his eyes and leaned forward. "What about you?"

"I actually think... " He said as he leaned his face towards hers. "Argh! Damn these hormones!" The Chosen said as he turned away. "You shouldn't care about what I think." Whatever Lydia might have been expecting him to say, it wasn't that.

"But I do care." She said, touching him lightly on the shoulder. "You've been there with me throughout this whole thing. You found me first after I changed, you let me hide out in your mansion, you even helped save me from Sheena and that magic lipstick."

Zelos continued sadly, but unflinchingly. "You shouldn't choose to stay like you are now because of me. Soon, you're not going to give a damn about what I think. Trust me." He stood up to go.

"Why?" She stood up and grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her with a stern look, but those large chocolate colored eyes weakened his resolve. "I...I... I'm going to regret this." He put a hand softly on her chin and pulled her slowly towards him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Neither of them were sure how long the kiss lasted, but Zelos pulled away first. "We can't do this. Please..."

"Why not?" Lydia asked in confusion. "What's so wrong about us?"

"Firstly, you used to be a boy..." Zelos began and she glared at him. "...but that's not the reason. I'm probably not going to be around much longer and I don't want to hurt you."

Lydia gasped. "Do you mean you're going to die?"

Zelos chuckled a little bitterly. "You could say that." _At least I will be when I betray everyone. I doubt any of the others will let me live._He thought. Zelos turned and over his shoulder said. "You'll be happier going back to the way things were. Just... please take the cure." If he had been facing Lydia, she would have seen a single tear on his cheek. "I'm sorry." He left.

Lydia was up for the remainder of the night trying to decipher Zelos' cryptic comments. The next morning everyone met in her room. When they entered, they saw she was wearing her female clothing (*a somewhat altered description is at the end of the chapter). Everyone understood the silent message: Lydia wasn't going to take the cure.

"So you've decided?" Regal asked.

"Yeah." Lydia replied. "I'm sorry but I'm going to stay like this a little bit longer."

"Oh" Genis said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I've realized I was completely distracted about the change and I'm sorry. In fact we were all distracted," Lydia said gently.

She noticed the pause, so she continued.

"I know I've been acting totally different and all, but I promise I'll be back to normal in no time. But, that doesn't mean I'll change my gender, it was already painful enough the first time."

She walked up to Genis, holding his shoulders gently. "Genis, I'm sorry I was neglecting you. I promise that's not gonna happen again."

"Really?" Genis asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"Yeah, really." She walked up to Collette next.

"Colette I'm sorry that I've been so careless around you, but don't worry." Lydia grinned, "cause I've got you covered just like I always have before."

"I'm glad to hear it, but you don't have to worry so much about me," Colette chirped.

Then she went up to Sheena.

"Sheena what I feel about you hasn't changed, you will always be like a sister to me." She stared into Sheena's eyes with all seriousness, then gave her a goofy grin, "and I guess even now more than ever."

"…Yeah you're right we are like siblings…" Sheena, though a bit disappointed, seemed to accept Llo-Lydia's choice.

"And everyone else, I apologize that I wasn't acting like myself. But now that I've set my priorities straight, let's keep going on our journey." Lydia grinned. "So thanks anyway for the cure Yuan, but I won't be needing it."

"Damn, okay…" Yuan grumbled.

"At any rate Yuan we need to get back to Cruxis," Kratos added. He, himself, suffering an internal struggle over his son's choice; bringing back memories he fought to bury so long ago.

"Fine; Lydia, Chosen…we will meet again." Yuan retorted.

With that said, both Cruxis angels warped away.

_**LINEBREAK! :3**_

The groups left Altamira and were flying the skies when Lydia suddenly said, "I haven't trained in two weeks!"

"That is true; you must be out of practice," Regal added with a light smile.

"Then where should we go to train?" asked Presea.

"Since we're going to Altessa's to learn more about Colette's illness, Lydia can train with a select few in our group" Raine answered. "That way, the remainder of us can go to Altessa's. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Good idea Professor, hey Genis want to come with?"

"Yep, this is gonna be fun!" Genis grinned with glee.

"Does anybody else want to come?"

"I will come to help you master your balance with…err…your upper and lower body, if you wish, that is." Regal added, somewhat embarrassed.

"I'd appreciate all the help I can get. Though, two people are enough. The rest should listen to what Altessa has to say. What's happening to Colette is much more important."

_**And that ends the chapter.**_

*_** Like I promised I will describe Lydia's clothes.**_

_She was wearing what essentially looked like a female version of Lloyd's original clothes. The shirt was almost identical; red, with the buttons and even the two white tassels coming from the neck. However, the sleeves cut off before her elbows-and the shirt was a belly shirt, she wore elbow length gloves; the Ex-sphere showed, and her overalls were gone._

_The overalls were gone because in place of it were pants resembling skinny jeans (the same color as her overalls). _

_The boots were also longer and went up higher on Lydia's legs, but still stopped pretty far below the knee. Overall, the clothing fit snugly everywhere and weren't overly tight or loose in any places. She'd completely abandoned the idea of a ponytail and let her hair hang down. Her sword's where still the same-strapped to her waist._

_**A message from Cyberbanjo: :3**_

_Cyberbanjo:__Hey there, everyone! This is Cyberbanjo, and I'm the beta-reader for this sequel. I liked seeing LunaLocket's interpretation of this plot idea, and hopefully you all did too! Oh, and in case you didn't know, both The Amazing Chris and I have both written different sequels as well, but, make sure to make their sequels a priority over mine, due to the fact that they have (in my opinion) better stories!_

_The previous message was by Cyberbanjo- I PM him the whole chapter so he can check it and added what he had to say to it. Ain't he sweet, well anyway review please._

**Edited 7/01/2012**


	2. Unfortunant Mishaps

**Chapter 2 Unfortunate Mishaps**

After the group heard Altessa's explanation-well, it was more of a diagnosis, really-on Colette's illness, they headed out toward Lydia's group with Mithos accompanying them. On their way, Sheena addressed Zelos with worry.

"Zelos what's up, you've been quiet for a while?"

"…Huh, oh yeah; what about it?" He replied, uncharacteristically moody.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering is all-"

"STAY THERE AND YOU WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!" Raine interrupts with a shout.

Sheena sighed, "Raine's right Zelos. So come on." She soon caught up with the rest of their group on the trail.

"_Why did she stay a girl. Great! Now it's gonna be even harder to leave!" _Zelos sighed eventually catching up with the rest of the group, attempting-and failing-to act like his usual masked self.

_**Line break**_

"Lydia you catch on pretty quickly, great job" Regal said, catching his breath.

"Thanks Regal. It was actually pretty fun training with the two of you," Lydia smiled, "It's been too long."

"I'm just glad we can hang out again like before!" Genis said with glee, jumping up and down.

"So now what do we do, just wait for the others to get here?" Lydia sat down with a sigh.

"Might as well" answered Genis with a shrug.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHERE ARE THEY?" Lydia shouted in frustration, her voice echoing in the vast field.

"Same old Lloyd-err, Lydia." Genis sighed, shrugging his shoulders in exasperation.

"It has only been ten minutes, try to relax a little." Regal said, a little surprised by the outburst.

"Well I'm bored. I may be a girl now, but I'm not _that_ different," Lydia pouted, folding her arms in a huff.

"I noticed…"Genis laughed, but regretted it soon after as Lydia started to chase him around the grassy field in a furry not usually seen within her. Hmmm, could it be her hormones?

And Regal going completely ignored, sighed as if at peace with himself. "Ah to be a teenager again, those where the days…" He mused.

He soon heard the voices of their other companions heading there way.

Raine, Zelos, Presea, Colette, and Sheena all arrived from the other side of the field, talking animatedly to themselves, until they reached the training trio.

"It seems Genis and Lydia are having fun." Raine sighed, exasperated by the antics she was seeing. "Children," she cried, "this is no time to be running around. We need to go to Sybak and find more information on Colette's ailment."

Lydia and Genis jumped in surprise, stopping there monkey business. Well, in Lydia's case, dropping Genis from her vice grip before she did him any harm.

"Finally you all got here. Let's go!" Lydia said, excitement lighting up her eyes.

They all took there Rheairds and ascended the skies toward Sybak.

_**Line Break**_

Meanwhile, at Cruxis; Yuan was cooking up plans of his own. He went back to the Ymir forest and obtained another one of the gender changing flowers. Placing it in Kratos' room.

"_Kratos should be here any moment. With that distracting him, he will have no other choice but to do what I have to say for the antidote. That is, if he wants me to make him, or should I say her, one"_

As if on cue, Kratos walked into his room.

"_Perfect"_

"…Who put a flower in here?"

Once Yuan heard this he snuck up to the door to take a peak. And just as he hoped, Kratos put his face near the flower.

"_Wait a minute…_" Kratos wondered, eyes widening, "_this is_-" but was too late. The pollen already sprayed his face and he inhaled, "the (cough) flower that (cough) changed Lloyd's (cough) gender…" he fell unconscious to the floor with a bang that resonated within the entire room.

"Yes perfect!" Yuan shouted, uncharacteristically, with glee as he entered the room.

"Better get him to bed, if anybody else see's this they will be suspicious." Yuan picked Kratos up and lifted him over his shoulder. He placed him in bed, examining Kratos as he did so.

"Hmm, his hair is growing back out. It seems this transformation will happen just as fast as the first time he used the flower…"

Yuan got up from his seat and stared at the flower in wonder.

"Better get rid of it," he cast a low level lightning spell and burned the flower to a crisp. Then, just as quickly, cast aqua edge to put out the flower, getting rid of the evidence.

Yuan feeling accomplished, went to the door. He hesitated, however, looking back at his victim. "See you in the morning…Krystal." Yuan left, smirking all the way.

_**The next morning…**_

Kratos got out of bed and stood up, but with a wobbly start.

"_That's strange, I usually have perfect balance."_

Kratos stretched his arms high above his head, popping a few cramped up muscles in his back, sighing in relief. "I haven't slept in days…why does my voice sound so different?" He shrugged it off his concern, "_I must be imagining it_."

He entered the bathroom and took off his clothes, stepping into the shower.

"Hey Kratos you awake?" Yuan asked as he entered the room.

He heard the shower run "he's in the bathroom" he walked across the room and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Kratos, are you in here?" Yuan said, poking his head through the door.

"Yes Yuan, I'm in here. What do you want?" Kratos asked irritably.

All Yuan heard was a smooth female voice answering his question.

"Kratos?"

Then it dawned on him,"…_Wait a minute the flower!"_

But before Yuan could turn to leave a body came out of the shower. What Yuan saw surprised him, even though he knew this would happen. Kratos was now officially a woman. Her hair reached past her knees, her body the perfect hourglass figure, eyes now brighter than before. Her face was now slender and finely shaped with sharp angles, almost as if the god's molded it themselves. And her breast…"_doubt there's any other comparison to them in any of the worlds, well except for Sheena's and possibly Lydia's._"

"Yuan, what are you staring at?" Kratos' eye twitched.

Yuan, finally out of his stupor, suddenly shouted, "I am so sorry I came in here. I didn't mean to invade your privacy…Krystal," and ran out the room.

Kratos stared blankly at the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" and began drying…herself?

"Huh? …Oh no." Kratos went up to the mirror and wiped it of all steam, and realized immediately realized what Yuan meant…

"I'm…I'm…back to being a…-" she looked down and blushed, immediately covering herself with a towel that hung nearby.

"Yuan! What in the name of Mana did you do to me?"

At the other side of the bathroom door Yuan gulped.

"_I just hope this plan doesn't distract me."_

_**Edited 7/06/2012**_


	3. No Real Results

_**Previously on From "Hero to Heroine**_

"Yuan, what are you staring at?" Kratos' eye twitched.

Yuan, finally out of his stupor, suddenly shouted, "I am so sorry I came in here. I didn't mean to invade your privacy…Krystal," and ran out the room.

Kratos stared blankly at the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" and began drying…herself?

"Huh? …Oh no." Kratos went up to the mirror and wiped it of all steam, and realized immediately realized what Yuan meant…

"I'm…I'm…back to being a…-" she looked down and blushed, immediately covering herself with a towel that hung nearby.

"Yuan! What in the name of Mana did you do to me?"

At the other side of the bathroom door Yuan gulped.

"_I just hope this plan doesn't distract me."_

_**Chapter 3 No real Results**_

"YUAN ANSWER ME BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU ANSWER!" Kratos…err Krystal shouted.

"_Damn that Yuan, does he have any idea what he has done…"_

Krystal took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "…Okay so maybe I over reacted a little. But you would too if you were reverted back to your original gender overnight," Krystal said softly and sighed in despair.

"…Yuan…are you even there?" she questioned through the door, leaning against it-surprisingly, considering everything- in worry.

"…Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Again, same result. As we all know, Kratos/Krystal has the patience of a saint. He/she has dealt with much over the long millennia. However, never in all her/his long live has he/she have any patience for Yuan's shenanigans.

"Damn it Yuan! answer me!" Krystal yelled in agitation, temper finally revealing itself. And not in the 'I'm pissed' way either (as a girl, I will gladly use the following description). No, she cried out in the more of 'I'm going to make you wish your balls could withdraw themselves like a tortoise into its shell because I'm going to claw them out with my bare hands, due to my pms mood' kind of tone.

_**At the other side of the door…**_

"_Should I really answer her?"_ Yuan thought, examining the doorknob of the bathroom door, to be sure it was secure. For once in a long while, actually afraid for his life.

"_I have not heard her so livid since, since, since I accidentally cut her hair during our weekly training 3,000 years ago. Maybe I should probably leave while I still can…"_

Suddenly the bathroom door opened; Yuan froze in his place, staring into the eyes of his possible killer.

"Yuan," Krystal started, "I will repeat the question one more time. And for the sake of your own well-being, I suggest you answer it." Krystal said calmly, as she slowly walked up to Yuan like a predator about to maul its prey out of existence. The classic Aurion glare in place.

Yuan contemplated his next move as he stepped away from his prey turned predator, but found himself trapped against a wall as she got closer.

"Yuan." Krystal said in anger as she stopped in front of him, pinning him against the wall with her still dripping arm.

He huffed in dismay and said, "I'm listening".

"_Finally he says something..."_

"What possessed you to do this?" She pointed to her body.

"_Damn! I forgot how intimidating she's was as a woman. I got too used to her being a man after Lloyd was born. What should I tell her…?"_Yuan took a deep calming breath and smirked, trying to make it seem as if he had all the power in his reversed situation.

"…Leverage" He finally said.

"Leverage?"

"That's right…If you want the antidote you must release Origin."

Silence…

"…That's it?" Questioned Krystal.

Yuan blinked. "…Yes pretty much."

"No." Krystal turned away from Yuan and waltzed off in search of clothes.

Yuan sputtered. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You heard me Yuan, I said no."

"You of all people should understand the gravity of the situation if you stay female."

"I know…" Her eyes went downcast, losing its dangerous edge.

"So why…? Yggdrasill permanently turned you into a male as punishment for disguising yourself as one during your betrayal; if he sees you have returned to your original form, he will be furious."

"I know…"

Yuan growled in agitation, "If you know then why aren't you accepting my offer!" Yuan was pretty close to pulling his own hair out if he couldn't figure out a way to turn the situation around.

"Because the Origin seal isn't worth it…and besides…"

"What?"

Yuan gave Krystal a curious look as she walked up to him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly, she began to push him out the door of her bedroom and towards the living room.

"You're going to help me make an antidote without breaking the seal." Krystal said with a smirk.

"What?" shouted Yuan, incensed.

"Well my friend, I'm not the only one that would get into trouble with Yggdrasill. The moment he finds out I turned, he will suspect foul play. And lo and behold, other than myself, you are the most suspicious. Seeing as how no one outside the three of us knew of the flower's existence. As such, you will accompany me to Latheon gorge and get a Mana leaf herb for the cure, so wait here until I am dressed." Krystal smiled triumphantly as she closed the door to her room to change.

Yuan, realization finally dawning on him, could only stare at her door. "_What just happened?"_

_**Edited in 7/17/2012**_


	4. Oh the Idiocy

_**Previously on Hero to Heroine**_

"You're going to help me make an antidote without breaking the seal." Krystal said with a smirk.

"What?" shouted Yuan, incensed.

"Well my friend, I'm not the only one that would get into trouble with Yggdrasill. The moment he finds out I turned, he will suspect foul play. And lo and behold, other than myself, you are the most suspicious. Seeing as how no one outside the three of us knew of the flower's existence. As such, you will accompany me to Latheon gorge and get a Mana leaf herb for the cure, so wait here until I am dressed." Krystal smiled triumphantly as she closed the door to her room to change.

Yuan, realization finally dawning on him, could only stare at her door. "_What just happened?"_

_**Chapter 4 Oh the Idiocy**_

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

We all, plus Mithos, reached Sybak in no time flat. When we touched ground we made a mad dash toward the library. Genis and Mithos in the lead for some reason; they're really close these days and I couldn't be happier for Genis. He needs friends his age.

We all split up in search of a book that contained the history of the Kharlan war, mainly about the journey of the four ancient heroes. Man, I don't like studying much like most others do, but I love to learn about the four ancient heroes- course I don't show it. The Professor might make my work even harder.

Out of all the heroes, my favorite was the "Mana Swordswoman". At first I thought the title was silly. But after I read the legends and stories that go with it, I kind of understood why. I know this is gonna sound pretty weird and all, but she was my role model. Now more than ever since I'm a girl. Reading her history taught me how to be strong, and it also taught me to fight for what I believe in. Oh Mana, I would kill to meet her just once…jeez I sound like some fan girl.

"Hey Lydia we found the book, hurry up and get over here." Someone called me, but I didn't really pay attention to _who_ called.

Wow, I must've really spaced out.

"Coming."

_**Krystal P.O.V.**_

"So, exactly why are we going to your base to get the antidote?" I questioned Yuan as we flew over the Triet desert.

He faced me and replied in an 'are you slow' kind of tone. Oh really, speaking to me such a tone when it was _he_ who changed me into_this_! "Don't you remember? I already had an antidote made for Lloyd and myself, _However-_"

Why is he enunciating the last word? I already heard him… He must be trying to get revenge for my little role-reversal back in Derris-Kharlan.

"However, what? _Yuan_" If you dain yourself to give me a tone, then so shall I.

"_However_, he-Or rather _she-_didn't drink it. Or did you forget?" How dare he give me such a look? Very well, I won't admit it to his face, but I really did forget that little detail.

"No Yuan, I did not forget. I merely did not want to make such a trip." I answered in a bored tone.

He looks peeved, good.

We landed in front of _his renegade base_. He may not know it, but I am as sure as Gnome is childish, that Yuan is their leader. Ever since I discovered how truly involved he was with the organization during the great seed's rampage, I lost all doubt of his supposed 'double agent' agenda's.

"Yuan?"

"Yes?"

Here is a way to really push his buttons. It is moments such as these that make me miss the good old days, the three of us used to enjoy teasing Yuan so much. _*_

"You have a base in Tethe-alla, do you not?"

"Yes I do, why?" he said, feigning curiosity.

"Well, why couldn't we just go there?" I told him in an _almost_ singsong tone.

"Because the antidote is here," he points to the front door.

He believes he has won this battle.

He is truly mistaken.

"I may have only been within its corridors _once_, but isn't the Tethe-alla base closer to the Tower of Salvation?"

"Yes. However _dear Krystal-"_Oh how I hate it when he stresses my namein such a manner_._

He can tell I am upset as he continued. "Like said before, the antidote is _here_."

Oh Yuan, you won't win this battle of wits.

"Again. I may have only been _in_ there _once_, but isn't there a warp panel to Sylvarant above the base?"

"…Yes…" He still doesn't see the point.

"And doesn't _said_ warp panel lead directly to the panel _over this base_?" I finished by crossing my arms under my chest, giving him a blank stare.

He digest's my words-as well as my look- for a few seconds. Finally, a look of realization hits him-hard.

"…just come in" he walks away from me, knowing he lost our little battle.

I follow with a smirk on my face. I suppose the saying is true: A victory of wits is always the sweetest.

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

Well, we were able to get the Zircon without too much trouble. Except now Sheena's been challenged to a duel with Kuchinawa for Corrine's bell. Poor Sheena, she sacrificed her friend's memento for the location of the Zircon. Maybe I should go and comfort her.

Now I just gotta find a way to fly to her without losing my way from the others…oh, well look at that-Zelos is already there talking to her. He looks very serious. You know now that I think about it, ever since I turned down that antidote he's been acting more…different.

Instead of getting close to me like he used to when I was a boy _and_when I first changed into a girl, he's been distancing himself. Did I do something wrong?

_**Edited in 7/18/2012**_

_* __**Author's note:**_

_**Not too long ago, I was looking stuff up on Youtube after replaying ToS for the billionth time. And I found this walkthrough of Tales of Fandom's Vol.2, which contained a closer look on Kratos's story in ToS as well as a bit of background that took place during the Kharlan war. I didn't know it when I first wrote this chapter loooooong ago, but it turns out that he, along with Mithos and Martel, used to tease Yuan quite often because he was always so serious and stiff.**_

_**LOL, looks like Kratos is a lot more like Lloyd than most people give him credit for.**_


	5. Mana leaf and Consequences

_**Previously on From Hero to Heroine**_

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

Well, we were able to get the Zircon without too much trouble. Except now Sheena's been challenged to a duel with Kuchinawa for Corrine's bell. Poor Sheena, she sacrificed her friend's memento for the location of the Zircon. Maybe I should go and comfort her.

Now I just gotta find a way to fly to her without losing my way from the others…oh, well look at that-Zelos is already there talking to her. He looks very serious. You know now that I think about it, ever since I turned down that antidote he's been acting more…different.

Instead of getting close to me like he used to when I was a boy _and_when I first changed into a girl, he's been distancing himself. Did I do something wrong?

_**Chapter 5: Mana Leaf and Consequences**_

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

On our way inside Mizuho we were stopped by a distraught Orochi…at least I think he was distraught.

"Sheena is it true? Are you and Kuchinawa going to duel?"

Okay, so he really was distraught.

"Yes, I am." Sheena didn't seem too confident about her answer.

Orochi seemed to contemplate this for a moment, "very well, the Vice-Chief would like to see you."

Sheena just nodded and we were on our way.

_**Line Break**_

"Are these the final terms of this duel?" Tiga was all business about this, which made me feel kind of antsy.

"Yes they are Vice-Chief," and Sheena's attitude about this made me feel even worse.

"Very well, then who will be the Observer?" What is that?

Sheena looked around the room for a moment, "Lydia, will you be the Observer?" Huh? Me!

"Uh, sure," I nodded in agreement, "but what's an Observer?"

"Then it is decided, Lydia shall be the Observer." The Vice-Chief said it with finality, which is cool and all but…

"What's an Observer?" Am I the only one lost here?

Tiga only glanced at me for a moment with a questioning stare, then turned back to Sheena. "When you are prepared, let Orochi know at the village entrance."

Sheena took a deep breath and gave Tiga, and then me, a resigned look. "Yes sir, I shall do just that." She really didn't want to do this…

_**Line Break**_

Sheena and I were soon on our way to the Isle of Judgment, I can't really see her face, but with the way her shoulders are set, I could tell she was nervous. I wish I could say something, but that felt kind of wrong at the moment.

After a few minutes we made it to the Isle. Kuchinawa stood there waiting for us, almost like a predator waiting for its prey (I'm using that simile a lot). He and Sheena stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Kuchinawa broke it.

"Sheena…it took you long enough." Talk about your ball of sunshine on a rainy day-note the sarcasm!

Sheena sighed sadly, "…so, you really want to do this?"

Kuchinawa didn't seem to care at all about how Sheena felt about this, the pig! "Of course. Is she the Observer?"

There's that Observer thing again. "That's right, Lydia Irving is the Observer."

Okay, I had enough with being in the dark. "I hate to break this heart-warming moment, but what exactly does the Observer do?" I cried, upset, finally having enough of being in the dark.

Neither faced me, but by their tone of voice, Kuchinawa's in particular, I could tell they were both upset. Jeez like it's _my_fault I don't know Mizuhoan traditions.

"The Observer just watches over the fight. And When one side admits defeat or…"

"Or dies, the Observer confirms it…"

I guess they're _both_ willing to do this. So it's not my place to hold them back. "…All right." I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the possible blood-shed. "Then…_Begin_!"

Before I could even blink both ran up to each other and began their fight.

_**Krystal's P.O.V.**_

"Now Yuan, _my_ _dearest_ _friend_, tell me again why I shouldn't cleave you in two for this." I was itching to reach for my sword and just end all of this idiocy once and for all.

"Because without me you won't receive a solution for your…predicament." He smirked. Damn it all, he just had to be right! Well I shall have none of that.

"Oh yes, of course. However-" he jolted for a moment, good. "Need I remind _you_ who put me in this predicament in the first place?" Yuan, worry not, your day shall come…when Noishe learns how to fly again. He turned back a moment to see me smirk triumphantly back at him, Yuan quickly turned away.

I can't believe how moronic Yuan is. Why would he throw away the antidote that he was going to use as leverage against me to begin with. Oh that's right he said he "_forgot, I wasn't thinking at the time_" It's more like he doesn't think much at all…Then again, should I be very surprised his plan was, as they say, 'half-assed'? Although, these sudden event's would put a wrench in anyone's plans.

We arrived at Latheon Gorge quickly enough, only to be stopped by two elven guards.

"Halt, no one shall pass without permission."

Yuan was about to argue until I stopped him by pulling him away from the scene. "Very well, our apologies for bothering you."

Damn it, this is such a waste of time. I still have more items to collect.

_**Line Break**_

"Why didn't we do this from the start _Krystal_?" Damn that Yuan, again with that blasted _tone._

"Yuan, that's quite enough." I glared when he smirked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't heed my request," why should I answer his question. He didn't think to do this from the start.

"Alright then _Kratos_, why didn't we do this from the start?" Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!

I stopped my flying to glare back at him. "That isn't my name."

He seemed to find this quite amusing. "It was for the past 15 years, or were you too busy remembering the time you spent in that research subjects bed? Or maybe it escaped you when you changed ba-" I couldn't take his words any longer. I grabbed his neck in a stranglehold pulling him along with myself to the Elven storytellers house. Something in me seemed to snap as I threw him through the door, surprising the elf that was drinking tea inside.

I strode in, not really seeing anything around me except Yuan's surprised face as I closed in on him. Teasing back and forth is one thing. However, insulting my _husband _is another entirely.

My last shred of patience finally escaping me.

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

The battle soon ended with one last kick from Sheena to Kuchinawa's stomach.

Not once could I turn away from their fight, it was like watching a deadly dance. I could tell as the battle went on how much it pained Sheena to raise her weapon against her childhood friend, even if he did betray her.

Thinking about it like that gives me a weird feeling in my heart, I'm not really sure why. Was it because the same thing happened when we first faced Kratos after his betrayal?

"Admit…defeat" Sheena panted out.

Kuchinawa fell to his knees, with his head bowed. "So you don't want to kill me. I don't want your pity…" He growled, "I refuse it!"

Kuchinawa threw Corrine's Bell at Sheena and he ran a few feet away from her. He pulled out a knife and shouted "I lost because of my own insufficient skill…Good-bye."

"Stop!" Sheena was panicked and ran to stop him, but I was closer. I took out one of my swords, ran up to him and struck at the knife making it skitter away.

"What are you doing!" He seemed outraged, well I was pissed!

"I'm the Observer, remember? I've confirmed your loss. It's over!" I glared.

"Ll-Lydia…" I heard Sheena say behind me, relieved. Then she sighed sadly, "it's alright for you to hate me. It's alright for you to resent me. So please…" her voice nearly broke.

Kuchinawa walked away from us both, is he making another attempted at his life?

"I'm being pitied by my parents' killer…I've fallen lower than I ever thought possible."

How could he say that? "Even still, it's better than dying." I put my sword away.

"…It's possible to live a life more painful than death."

"Life and death are fundamentally different." I relax my posture, "There is meaning in living, but there is none in dying. That alone is enough to make them incomparable."

Kuchinawa turned back to us. "No meaning…in dying!" He seemed so lost. I glanced at Sheena for a moment, to see what she would do. She noticed and quickly collected herself.

"I'm not sure exactly how to say it, but it's because people have respect for the way that someone lives that they're sad when that person dies."

I couldn't agree more. "Yeah, exactly. That's why there's no meaning in dying. The meaning lies in the life you live…therefore, you have to live."

Kuchinawa's eyes widened. "…Is there meaning in me living?" He looked…scared, for lack of a better word.

"I think as long as you are alive, you can always give your life meaning." I smiled.

He contemplated this, "…I see. Someday…when I'm able to think that way, I may be able to forgive you."

"Okay…"

"I shall always be watching to see if what you have said is true. _Don't betray me_…" Kuchinawa disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I take a deep breath and turn to Sheena. "…I hope he forgives you someday."

She seems almost…relieved. "…Yeah…I hope so too."

_**Krystal's P.O.V.**_

I grab Yuan by his shoulders, almost by instinct, as I shouted and raved. "It's one thing to insult me, but don't ever insult _him_, he loved and cared for both myself and our son until everything got in the way! You don't know what it's like to lose it all, and all for the sake of a fabricated lie!" I heaved, falling on my knees with blurred sight. Only to realize later that small droplets were falling to the ground under me…was I shedding tears?

Everything fell silent around me.

Then I was enveloped by warm arms that I found myself sinking into. A gentle hand ran through my hair and a soft voice was shushing me by my ear, I couldn't help but relax.

Someone cleared their throat and everything came back into perspective. Yuan and I were at the Elven storyteller's house to ask him for some Mana-leaf herb. Yuan upset me somehow and something in me snapped. I broke down and someone pulled me into their arms. I turned my head to see the storyteller still sitting in his chair with a cup of tea. But if the storyteller was sitting over there, then, who was holding me?

"Now if you two are done with your attempt at giving me a heart-attack, how may I help you?"

I attempt to stand, albeit a little shaky, only to feel someone help me up instead. I meekly look up only to see Yuan's worried face look down at me. I weakly try leave his embrace, but gave up after a moment and just leaned further into it, resting my head on his shoulder. Suddenly feeling very tired.

"Our apologies. We are here to retrieve some Mana-leaf herb for another antidote. That is, if you have any." The arms around me held on even tighter, almost desperate.

The storyteller took a sip of his tea, "I do not have any here at this moment. However, there is _one_ growing up at the top."

I tensed, only one.

"Although," he continued, "more will grow, but as you know it will take _years_until they are ready to be picked."

"Is that solitary one ready?"

Everything was quiet once again.

"Yes it is."

I let go of a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Then we shall go retrieve it, thank you-"

"NO" I didn't realize until it was too late that I spoke.

Yuan seemed surprised, "but-"

"Our need for it is not as urgent as the Chosen's." I stared into his eyes, hard, for any sign of protest.

"…are you sure?"

"Of course, her need for it is a matter of life and death, our need for it is merely for vanity."

"Ah, so the Chosen is coming?" I nearly forgotten that the storyteller was there with us.

"Yes, the Chosen of Sylvarant should be coming soon for the herb. She has Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofissium."

The storyteller was surprised by that revelation. "I see…"

"Could you please do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?" The storyteller stood from his seat and walked up closer to us.

"Please tell them…the truth."

He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words, "The truth?"

I nodded. "Yes, the truth about the worlds, the truth about Origin. But most of all, the truth about the four of us and how far we have fallen."

He nodded in agreement, "very well then." He turned to face Yuan, "and how about you, do you agree to this?"

He smiled wry, "It no longer matters, please do."

I leave Yuan's embrace and walk to the door. "Thank you. Now then Yuan, shall we get going?"

I could tell without looking, that he felt relieved with my revert in attitude. "Of course…" He sounded lost for words.

"Ratatosk…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just wondering if he's finally whole...I killed his knight after all." I turned back to find him smirking, his eyes full of…happiness?

"Don't worry, I'm sure Anna and he are one again. Ratatosk never stays divided with a Knight he creates for long."

_**Zelos' P.O.V.**_

It was late in the afternoon, near dusk, and Lydia and Sheena aren't back yet. Everyone else is at the entrance waiting for them. Why am I pacing again? Oh yeah, because I was tired of sitting around. I can't help but imagine the worst while I do this.

…

Oh no, what if Sheena lost and is dying and Lydia is fighting Kuchinawa now?

What if Lydia lost and Kuchinawa took their boat and left them stranded, dying?

Or what if Kuchinawa took Lydia captive and is forcing Sheena to do unspeakable things?

Or, or what if Kuchinawa took Lydia captive and disappeared with her…oh man, if that happened I'll rip the guy's head off.

…or worse, what if-

"We're back!" Lydia shouted as she and Sheena entered the village, unharmed, thank Martel!

Everyone swarmed them asking questions like "how did it go?" and "who won?" The villagers seemed more anxious than anything else and only watched from afar, much like how I'm doing near the well.

Lydia and Sheena were able to clear a way to the Chiefs house, to tell him how it went no doubt. Everyone else went with them to listen. I stayed outside, trying to listen in through the wall.

"What are you doing?"

I turned surprised, to see Lydia looking at me with a confused stare.

How long was she standing their? I could have sworn she went in with everybody else.

"Nothin, just relaxing and enjoying the view." I smirked, looking her up and down, trying to put my mask back into place.

She frowned.

But not in anger or disgust at my attempt at flirting.

She frowned in worry. Worry for me.

"Is something bothering you? You were on edge ever since Altamira." Damn.

"B-but," she stuttered, fidgeting and looking away, A hint of petal soft pink on her cheeks. I gotta get out of here! "I figured you didn't want the others asking unwanted questions. So I kept it to myself." Lydia finally looked me in the eyes, her own searching, but not probing. She was waiting for me to get comfortable enough to say something.

Damn it! Stop being so considerate! I'm not worth it!

"Now why would you think something is wrong, hunny? I the great Zelos have no worries." I'm slipping fast. Damn it all! Walk away. If she won't move, than you do the moving. I gotta stay away. If not for myself, then for her. She deserves someone much better.

I'm scum.

An innocent, idealistically naïve angel like her shouldn't be sullied by sinful scum.

"Zelos…" she moaned, angelic features hurt. "Why are you lying to me?"

Oh no.

"Did I hurt you in anyway?" More than you know. "Did I say anything to offend you? I-I thought you trusted me enough to tell me if something is wrong."

Shut up please…I'm begging. Stop making me feel this way.

"Or-or," then she fell silent. "Is it because I didn't take the cure? Are you upset because of that?" She's panicking now. Great, just great. I didn't want her to panic.

Way to go idiot.

"Were you hurt by my choice? Damn it, that must be it. I'm such an ass! I'm sorry." She stared at me, definitely panicked. "But-but it was my choice."

Huh?

"Huh?"

She flushed even redder, "I know I didn't really think about the rest of you guys when I did it, and I'm sorry. But, I couldn't go through with it. I wasn't kidding when I said it was painful the first time. Changing back after I got used to being a girl would have hurt too much."

No, don't say that! Please, anything but that.

"…and plus…I…I…" She looked away from me, her face as red as her shirt.

I…I can't do this! Why didn't she take the cure? Why does she see right through me…why is she so kind to me, and friendly, and…why does she return my feelings.

Everything would have been so much easier if she didn't. If she was as oblivious as ever.

But, whether she was Lloyd or Lydia, she was never oblivious to me like the rest. She always saw right through my mask of happy flightiness.

She sees me for me…

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I pulled her into a fierce embrace, afraid of letting her go…and she hugged back, just as tightly. Aw screw trying to avoid her, I can't do it anymore.

Because I know it'll end by her swords when the truth is out.

_**Edited in 7/18/2012**_


	6. Revelation's and Relationships

_**Previously on From Hero to Heroine**_

_**Zelos' P.O.V.**_

"Were you hurt by my choice? Damn it, that must be it. I'm such an ass! I'm sorry." She stared at me, definitely panicked. "But-but it was my choice."

Huh?

"Huh?"

She flushed even redder, "I know I didn't really think about the rest of you guys when I did it, and I'm sorry. But, I couldn't go through with it. I wasn't kidding when I said it was painful the first time. Changing back after I got used to being a girl would have hurt too much."

No, don't say that! Please, anything but that.

"…and plus…I…I…" She looked away from me, her face as red as her shirt.

I…I can't do this! Why didn't she take the cure? Why does she see right through me…why is she so kind to me, and friendly, and…why does she return my feelings.

Everything would have been so much easier if she didn't. If she was as oblivious as ever.

But, whether she was Lloyd or Lydia, she was never oblivious to me like the rest. She always saw right through my mask of happy flightiness.

She sees me for me…

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I pulled her into a fierce embrace, afraid of letting her go…and she hugged back, just as tightly. Aw screw trying to avoid her, I can't do it anymore.

Because I know it'll end by her swords when the truth is out.

_**Chapter 6: Revelation's and Relationships**_

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

What the hell is going on with him?

_He squeezes my waist tighter…_

One minute he's avoiding me like some kind of plague.

_He tilt's my face up…_

The next moment he's all over me like a fly is to honey.

_He leans down while I lean in closer…_

…Though, I'm not really one to complain at this point…

_So very close, just a hair away…_

I want this, him, so badly…No, I need him…

_And our lips touch…which was definitely sweeter than any honey I've ever tasted…_

And I'm lost in it, in this _feeling…_as long as we're lost _Together_ I'll gladly stay in this ocean deep touch. Even if it means drowning in the mystery that is him.

_**Zelos' P.O.V.**_

We part after what feels like forever, if only forever were enough.

I lean my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Not being able to speak because I knew there was nothing I could say. I made my choice the moment I took her into my arm. Maybe I made it before that.

I'll live with it…whether or not it's by her side is another thing entirely.

I open my eye's, only to see her blushing face looking up at me. With eyes full of love and adoration, it almost makes me cringe and turn away with shame.

I don't deserve such looks, let alone from her-I'm scum. And yet, I can't look away. She has me pinned by her stare.

This innocent, idealistically naïve angel wormed her way into my sorry excuse of a life. And has my icy, practically dead heart in her gentle, healing hands.

She's melting it…and I'm letting her…as long as we stay _Together…_

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

I lean in to him this time. Hoping for another…my hopes were answered.

This kiss was much deeper than before. I hold him to me, almost desperate, I don't want this-_us_-to end. It seems like he doesn't either.

He shift's slightly, bringing me even closer to him (if that's even possible), holding me protectively in his arms. Shifting his lips to my cheek, then my forehead, working his way back down again to my lips. Capturing them in a third heart-wrenching kiss.

"What the hell!"

We both break away and turn to the voice, only to find Sheena with a red face.

Regal beside her, his face turned away, cheeks slightly pink.

Presea looking down at Genis, who apparently fainted.

Colette blushing lightly with a hand over her mouth, more surprised than anything else.

And lastly, Professor, looking at us with a blank stare.

Zelos just squeezes me tighter to him. I can feel his heart hammering in his chest, beats in tune with mine. He's also trembling a bit, is he nervous? Though, looking back at the other's, they don't seem to notice this. They just seem to be trapped in a stupor.

This is so embarrassing!

_**Line Break**_

"And that's how it happened…" After two LONG hours of explanation and this is what it got me:

Genis bashing his head against the wall saying "this can't be happening" over and over.

Colette giggling and asking what we're going to do now as a couple in the near future (Which, by far, is much better than how everyone else reacted).

Professor Sage writing everything down in a mini notebook saying how "interesting an outcome" this was with a maniacal look on her face (uh-oh)

Sheena staring at us like we've grown 2 head's-each!

Regal and Presea talking amongst themselves like nothing was out of the ordinary (again a much better outcome than how the other's reacted).

Zelos must have felt me tense because he held my hand tightly (which he didn't let go of once throughout the whole thing) and grinned at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

Thing's will definitely be different, but okay.

_**Krystal's P.O.V.**_

We made it to the tower in no time at all. Yuan insisting he stay by my side until I make it to my room. Yuan I swear, he can be a jerk, a cad, an idiot, a stiff…

What was I getting to?

Oh yes…

But he does have his sweet moments.

"My, my, this is a surprise. Lord Yuan, bringing a human woman? I'm sure you of all people are aware that experimental subjects are to be taken to the human ranches, not a place as sacred to the organization as the Tower of Salvation." Pronyma, what does she want?

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Pronyma…" Yuan snarled, good. I guess I am not the only one that's annoyed by her presence.

She seemed taken aback, "Milord, I mean no offence, but why bring a human to the tower?"

I smirked, "This _human_, has plenty of surprises. Now where is _Lord_ Yggdrasil?" Adding some spite should bring my point across.

But apparently, she doesn't understand. "As if he would dane himself to see you! Now leave" She charged her magic for an attack, I was well prepared.

As she attacked I sidestepped and charged her, Flamberge in hand and wings out, ready to kill if I wished it.

I stopped short of slitting her throat asking coldly, Mana flaring, "Where is Mithos?"

Many emotions passed through her face, surprise, shock, but most of all fear, fear for her life.

"L-Lady Krystal, you have returned back to us? When did this happen!" Oh how grating her voice can be when she raises it so high.

"A few days ago. Now if you would be so _kind _as to escort me to Lord Yggdrasil's castle, it would be most appreciated." I ordered her through gritted teeth.

_**Yuan's P.O.V.**_

I was trying my very hardest not to laugh out right at Pronyma's reaction. Watching her stutter like this made it all the more amusing.

"Y-yes Milady, t-this way!" And soon enough Krystal, along with Pronyma, were gone.

I went the opposite way, toward the exit.

It seems I will have to use her…_child_…after all.

I wish it were not necessary.

_**Lydia's P.O.V.**_

We landed not too long ago a bit a ways away from Ymir forest. Trekking through the wetlands on our way to Heimdall. Everyone on their guard, in case of a monster attack. But everyone on occasion would look back at me with these strange looks. They must still be trying to 'figure out' _why _Zelos and I are together.

I know it's hard to believe, apparently, but enough with the weird looks already.

It's already bad enough that Professor couldn't stop bothering me with all kinds of questions: _"when did these feelings first come about?" "Was it a sudden revelation? Or did you already have these feelings before your change?" _

What the hell?

Colette is no help either. I mean, I do appreciate the support. And her questions are a bit different, but still pretty invasive.

"_You two are so cute together?" "Are you two getting married?" "Is this true love?" "When did you two become a couple?"_

And whenever we would get close to each other, whether it's bumping shoulders, brushing of fingers or the occasional glance, she would notice and always comment:

"_How cute!"_

Insert squeal here.

Not that I mind, but the attention is a bit embarrassing.

Then theirs Regal, who kept whispering things to Zelos ever since we left from Mizuho, face very serious. Presea, after she was done talking to Regal, hasn't left my side either. Her looks being a bit different from the others.

I wonder what their talking about?

_**Zelos' P.O.V.**_

"Since we have come to an understanding. If you do anything that takes away her dignity as a fine young lady, I will see to it that you are scolded…_Properly_…" Jeez Duke Bryant, can you get any scarier?

"Like I would do anything like that," I smirked, whispering. "Besides, I know how to treat a lady." That was the wrong thing to say.

Duke Bryant held onto my shoulder. To anyone else, it could pass off as a friendly, if not awkward, gesture.

It was anything but.

With how tightly he's gripping my shoulder, he can very well pop it out of its socket. No wonder he doesn't fight with his hands anymore.

THEY CAN KILL!

"Oh," he said. "And how exactly is that treatment?" Squeeze me any tighter and I just might be able to escape with just one arm left and the other still in his grip.

OW!

We fell back from the rest. I took the chance of facing him. For once, honest seriousness on my face, smirk gone. I had to show him I meant business.

"Believe me, I know she deserves better than me." I gripped his shackled hands. "I never coursed her into anything, even though I did have feelings for her for quite some time. But, it just so happens that she returns my feelings. I tried time, and time again to push her away, but she's stubborn."

I looked him in the eyes, determination flaring. I can't let him scare me off, no matter how well it's working. Seriously man, I want to piss my pants. "I will cherish her and care for her like she deserves. Until she leaves me, I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

I think I finally got to him.

He hesitated for a moment, then released me from his vise-grip. "Very well. Although, I merely warn you as her friend. I, as well as everyone else present, wish to protect her. I'm sure you are no different in that regard. However, if what you are saying is true, you are both following a path that can either lead you to lifelong happiness together or to damnation." If only he knew the truth on my end. "If it is true love that you speak of, then all I can do is advise and watch as you both tread such a risky path. After all, true threats are reserved for her father."

He released me and walked a little ways away toward the others, "Consider our talk a warning of what is yet to come Chosen. Knowing Lydia, she will tell Dirk of the happenings in our journey, and of her newfound relationship. I can only wish you all the best _when _that happens."

Crap, I forgot about Dirk. He seemed okay with me when we first met, not counting the occasional glare I received after flirting with Raine and Colette. But now that his little boy is his little girl…well that might change.

I am sooooooooo dead.

"Zelos, why are you just standing there? Is everything okay with you and Regal? He seemed more serious than usual."

I jumped, surprised. When did Lydia get here?

"Wha.."

She giggled. "You were just standing there, silly. Everyone is at the entrance waiting for you. When Regal caught up to us without you, I got kind-of worried. So he told me where you were, so I came to get you."

"Oh," I zone out too much.

Lydia grabbed my hand, pulling me along. "Come on, let's go."

My arm still hurts. Nevertheless, I will take the pain if it's her that's causing it.

_**Edited 7/19/2012**_


	7. Trouble with Women

_**Previously on From Hero to Heroine**_

"Zelos, why are you just standing there? Is everything okay with you and Regal? He seemed more serious than usual."

I jumped, surprised. When did Lydia get here?

"Wha.."

She giggled. "You were just standing there, silly. Everyone is at the entrance waiting for you. When Regal caught up to us without you, I got kind-of worried. So he told me where you were, so I came to get you."

"Oh," I zone out too much.

Lydia grabbed my hand, pulling me along. "Come on, let's go."

My arm still hurts. Nevertheless, I will take the pain if it's her that's causing it.

_**Chapter 7 Trouble with Women**_

_**Third person P.O.V. (It's been a while hasn't it?)**_

Based on the deep crevice of a frown donned on his face, safe to say, Mithos Yggdrasill is not a happy Seraph (and that's putting it lightly).

First, Kratos disappears for a week without a trace. Then Yuan starts to skulk around and, apparently, scheming something like usual. Now, Lloyd has recently become a girl thanks to those blasted flowers, which Mithos thought he annihilated after that _mishap_ with _Kratos_ over 14 years ago.

At least he is aware that _Lydia_'s group is attempting to cure Sylvarant's Chosen of her ailment, thanks to his own prodding and guidance (which saves Cruxis a hell of a lot of trouble of doing so themselves. And here Mithos was, losing hope of having a perfect host body _this_ century for Martel).

However, that is pretty much all he knows, since his spy doesn't seem to want to give any more information than the bare basics…

_Looks like we're headed somewhere west. Not sure where yet, sorry._

Or a vague response…

_Oh about that, we left from some place. Forgot the name though, since it's been a while. And now, we're headed somewhere new. Still don't know where though._

Or the most recent popular response of…

_Sorry _Lord Yggdrasill_ I don't know. You're gonna hafta ask me some other time._

What in the name of Mana has gotten into that pathetic Tethe'allan Chosen? He used to be so good at giving detailed reports. Now, as of a month ago since he decided to join the group personally, he doesn't seem to want to talk.

At least he's still following orders.

"_Could it be that he is betraying us? No that's impossible, he fears for his sorry excuse of a life too much to do that." _Mithos mused on his Throne in Vinheim*.

Worse still, whenever Mithos himself attempts to spy on the group, either they leave him behind to be babysat or they don't tell him much (at first) at all. Good thing Genis and he are such good friends. He'll catch him up on anything that he missed when the group leaves him behind to travel to _dangerous_ location's.

Speaking of which, he should return to Altessa soon. There's only so much time he can take supposedly returning from Sybak.

That's when Pronyma arrived with Krystal.

"…_Wait, what?"_

Mithos stared, frown gone, eyes slightly wide. Although, attempting to maintain his cool.

That is until…

"Mi'lord, L-l-lady Krystal wishes an audience in regards to her appearance" Pronyma stuttered, still unsure on how to deal with this sudden change of events.

Once again, another spy fails to inform, or even follow, their target.

"_Pronyma is so useless these days. She failed to inform me of such happenings as well. After I specifically ordered her to keep tabs of _Kratos. _Must one do everything themselves?"_ Mithos fumed.

Just as quickly, he jumps at the chance to express his anger.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He cried.

Mithos, in his adult form mind you, flew up to Krystal's face and looked down on her from his looming height. Although, Krystal, regardless of Mithos' cry, is still seemingly unfazed by his anger.

"Pronyma, you are dismissed," he said without facing her, eyes still trained on Krystal's _hourglass _form (little pervert).

Once Pronyma was gone, Mithos took a brief moment to truly digest what has happened.

"_When did this happen? _Kratos_ is gone for a week, and in exchange, Krystal returns. What is the use of having the Eternal Sword used on _Krystal _to keep her male as punishment if she can get out of it?"_

"What is the meaning of this?" Mithos repeated.

"Exactly as you see. Or, do you believe your eyes to be deceiving you?" Krystal asked, face as blank and emotionless as usual.

Mithos paused, the tension thick in the air.

"_I cannot, for any moment, let Mithos realize that it was Yuan whom caused this to happen. Somehow, I must convince him that this was an accident. Yuan and his Renegades are still needed in order to help Lydia and the others. No matter how much I dislike Yuan '_helping'_ them at all."_ Krystal panicked within, attempted to gauge his reaction, seeing little results.

Mithos, though able to fool many, could never fool her or Yuan. They both knew him for _far too long_. As such, this anger, regardless of his seemingly cool façade, was unsettling. If he suspected anything other than the story she will fabricate, then they were all doomed.

"What I see _Krystal _is hard to believe." Mithos seethed, "are you telling me that you are, once again, betraying me?"

"Nothing of the sort Lord Yggdrasill," Krystal replied.

The epitome of calm, she continued. "I am merely here to report my happenings with this…_unexpected change_."

Mithos' anger seemed to deflate somewhat after this, but he was still wary. After all, he too has known Krystal for a _very_ long time. "Very well then. How did this happen?"

"…"

_**Krystal's P.O.V.**_

I cannot believe he believed me.

However, I am not out of danger just yet. I need to focus and remain as calm and as collected as possible. The perfect picture of loyalty.

"As I was investigating further on the Chosen of Sylvarant's predicament, I came across Lloyd and his group. What I found was rather…unsettling."

He seemed to contemplate this, then he sat in his throne.

Direct crisis averted.

"Go on," he said. Interest peaked. Scanning me up and down, possibly searching for any false pretense (If only she knew he was scanning her for _other _reasons too).

"His group apparently came across one of those…flowers only found in the Ymir forest. The very flowers you sought to make nonexistent." Only tell him what Pronyma would report from following me. Keep it brief and furthest from suspicion. "Lloyd was sprayed with its pollen." I paused, trying to maintain my own cool. "One of the half-elves, Raine Sage, from what I can determine after pursuing them, attempted and failed to find a cure for Lloyd's predicament. He settled with his change and now calls himself Lydia."

Mithos made a little noise of protest, "This has yet to explain how _this _happened to _you_?"

Do NOT panic, "In my attempt of eliminating the flower without drawing suspicion to myself by the elves…I became careless in handling the little that were found. As a result, I too was sprayed with the pollen."

Please work, "Before I came to you, I went to Yuan in hopes of finding a cure to…_this_…before you could discover my mishap and believe me a traitor."

Playing with his ego seems to be working. "However, we were both unsuccessful."

I need to finish this quickly, before he asks questions. "Although, Yuan did assist me in eliminating the remaining flowers from the Ymir forest. If you wish, you are welcome to investigate the forest for any we have missed," unfortunately he won't find anymore, seeing as how Yuan truly did see to that after he got the flower he used on me.

Mithos stood up once again, moving closer towards where I stood. No, did it not work?

"Very well then _Krystal_. You are dismissed, for now."

"…"

That was…too easy.

"Very well My lord."

I warped away.

I must tell Yuan, he could very well be exposed as a double-agent if Mithos investigates further.

…And I must warn…Zelos as well.

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Mithos stood there, digesting Krystal's words for a moment. Then he summoned Pronyma to him.

"Yes Mi'lord?" Pronyma questioned, Haughty attitude back in place.

"I wish for you to report your recent findings on…Krystal."

"Very well Mi'lord," she replied. "Ten days ago Lord Kratos entered Meltokio, heading towards the Martel Cathedral. Once he left, he then entered the Castle, where he remained for some time." Pronyma paused for a moment, wondering if she should still proceed.

From the look she received from Yggdrasill, she did. "Once he left the castle, on his way out, he encountered the Chosen's group. Where he seemed surprised. Further investigation by the Chosen Zelos points to the human Lloyd being affected by the Hermaphroditos** flower. After his encounter with the Chosen, I…lost track of Lord Kratos. I am so sorry, Mi'lord, for my failure."

Yggdrasill frowned at this.

Pronyma, stuttering, finished her report. "Further investigation has determined that no cure has been found regardless of attempts made by the Chosen's group."

"…"

"Mi'lord?"

"Very well, you may go." Mithos waved her away.

"Yes Mi'lord," and Pronyma was gone.

"_It seems her story adds up…but I am still not convinced. I must see for myself of this _truth._"_

_**To be Continued…**_

*"Vinheim", in case some readers aren't aware or simply do not remember, is the location of Yggdrasill's castle in Derris-Kharlan.

**"Hermaphroditos" is the name of one of the many children of Aphrodite. The name is the origin of the word "Hermaphrodite." Since the flower changes people's gender's, I decided to name the flower that.

But, there is a possibility that the flower already has a name and I just forgot.

I need to reread Cyberbanjo's story "Gender Bending" again just to be sure.

Anyway, please rate and review. I need to know these things.


	8. Rebellious Emotions

_**Previously on From Hero to Heroine**__:_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Mithos stood there, digesting Krystal's words for a moment. Then he summoned Pronyma to him.

"Yes Mi'lord?" Pronyma questioned, Haughty attitude back in place.

"I wish for you to report your recent findings on…Krystal."

"Very well Mi'lord," she replied. "Ten days ago Lord Kratos entered Meltokio, heading towards the Martel Cathedral. Once he left, he then entered the Castle, where he remained for some time." Pronyma paused for a moment, wondering if she should still proceed.

From the look she received from Yggdrasill, she did. "Once he left the castle, on his way out, he encountered the Chosen's group. Where he seemed surprised. Further investigation by the Chosen Zelos points to the human Lloyd being affected by the Hermaphroditos flower. After his encounter with the Chosen, I…lost track of Lord Kratos. I am so sorry, Mi'lord, for my failure."

Yggdrasill frowned at this.

Pronyma, stuttering, finished her report. "Further investigation has determined that no cure has been found regardless of attempts made by the Chosen's group."

"…"

"Mi'lord?"

"Very well, you may go." Mithos waved her away.

"Yes Mi'lord," and Pronyma was gone.

"_It seems her story adds up…but I am still not convinced. I must see for myself of this _truth._"_

_**Chapter 7: Rebellious Emotions**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

"_I have to find him quickly. Or it might be too late._" Krystal flew as quickly as her wings could take her over the Tethe'allan skies, hoping that she would find Yuan in his renegade base. However, just as quickly, she stopped, hovering in midair.

"_He's not at his base…he's in…Heimdall? But, why would he be in Heimdall? Unless…_" Sensing his Mana, she turned, heading his way.

"What is he up to now?" she mumbled out loud as she landed in Heimdall's outskirts.

"_Did he figure out that it was me that gave Lydia and the others the ease to enter Heimdall? No, Yuan is intelligent, but even he would not have figured out what I did…or at least, the cost."_

_**Flashback, **__**Yesterday morning…In Meltokio?**_

"As such, if you would be so kind as to allow them a pass to Heimdall, I would be most grateful Your Majesty." Krystal asked, kneeling beside the King of Tethe'alla.

Coughing lightly, the King stared at Krystal for a long moment. "Why should I give such a valued pass to criminals?"

Krystal sighed, contemplating the question for a moment. She rose from her kneel and stood closer to the King's bedside. "Odin*, you know as well as I do that they are not the traitors the Pope claims them to be. So why maintain this farce with him?"

The King maintained eye contact with her for as long as possible before giving in and telling her the truth. "Unfortunately, I have no proof to counter the Pope's claim. As such I cannot take away their status as criminals." He fell silent, unsure of how to say what he wished to say.

"However, I do agree that the Pope's claim is a farce of an accusation." He rasped.

Understanding dawned on Krystal, "I see. You have an ulterior reason to make them criminals."

The King nodded. "The doctors are baffled by my illness…"

Krystal nodded, "And you desire to lure out the one who caused you to fall ill"

"Yes. There is a possibility that I was poisoned…" he rasped.

"But there are very few in court who can come near you…I see." She sighed, knowing where this conversation is leading to. "You believe the Pope did it, but you have no proof of it."

The King seemed to deflate, falling further into the bed covers. "Unfortunately, I have no proof that he caused my illness. Although, it may be quite the gamble, I do believe that the Chosen and his companions may be able to bring him to justice."

"Hence, why you went along with the accusations. You wished to give the Chosen a reason to stop the Pope."

The King nodded solemnly, exhausted.

"Thank you for your honesty, Your Majesty."

The King gave her a small smile. "Think nothing of it Lady Krystal…you who are the sister of my ancestor**, and an Angel. It is the least this mere mortal can do to reveal the nuances of their mind." His smile fell, "however, I still cannot give them a pass. Such assistance would seem odd if it came from myself."

"_I have a bad feeling about this…_"

"What do you suggest, Odin?"

His smile grew. "Convince my daughter to do so. Knowing the Chosen, he will find a way to enter the city, and eventually the palace. He will most likely go to my daughter for assistance. Make it easier for him. Implore my daughter to give him a pass. However, try to make it seem as though it is your suggestion to her, not a request from her father through you."

She choked, trying to regain her composure. "With all due respect Odin, as far as Hilda is concerned, I am simply an envoy of yours that has been away for 18 years. It shant be easy to make her believe that it is a suggestion from someone who has been away for as long as I have been."

The King fell silent again and contemplated Krystal's words, knowing them to be true. "Yes. However, she would believe them if it came from a person that had a personal bond with the Chosen and a status of Consequence. She was the one that granted you an audience with myself, after all."

"Yes, barely believing that I was an envoy. If your advisor did not recognize my face, I would have been dismissed forthwith…Odin, no more games. What do you wish for me to do to get that pass for the Chosen and his group." Krystal's tone was even, the feeling of foreboding not leaving her. If anything, it became worse.

The King coughed, his throat dry. Krystal filled a glass with water from a jug at his bedside and waited for his cough's to subside before passing the glass to him. The King drank from it, before placing it beside the jug on the bedside table. "I ask that you take your status once again as the Archduchess of Tethe'alla and help my daughter against these threats that are targeting me. I am sure that once she is Queen, she will be threatened as well."

Krystal contemplated this for a long moment. She knew that if she accepted this, she would have almost limitless access to the palace, its archives, the Cathedral beside it and so much more. However, there was also a cost.

"_If I become Archduchess, there is a risk that if anything were to happen to Hilda and Odin, I would become Queen of Tethe'alla and Lydia…I cannot accept such a status. And yet, if I do not, they have no hope of getting a pass to Heimdall."_

She sighed in defeat. "You do realize the cost of my acceptance, do you not? If anything were to happen to either yourself or Hilda…I do understand your reason for it. However, it is rather extreme."

The King nodded once again in agreement. "Yes, however reinstating you to your former status shall not be difficult. You seceded from it 18 years ago and left with my permission. Making others believe that you left as my envoy. You have no record of any crime committed, and no other can take your status since, according to ancient law, only those of the Royal line can have such a status. My own father, whom was aware of your true identity as I am now, made certain to fix certain papers. These documents, as well as his proclamations, identify you as both a decedent of the Aurion line paternally, as well and as the youngest child of his sister. Making you both a distant relative for our Kharlan lineage and a direct relative as a daughter of my aunt.

Silence reigned once again between them. "You know as well as I that all of my family passed because of that plague. It killed my father, my siblings, and so many more. It also killed many citizens of Meltokio. Because you were away from the city just as I was, it became public knowledge that you and I were the only survivors of that illness that wiped out nearly the entire royal family."

He paused, taking a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. "I became King soon after, and you were declared heir apparent…Once I married and Hilda was born, your status changed to that of an Archduchess. After my wife passed from childbirth, you stepped up and assisted me with Hilda in her infancy. You even spent time with the Chosen as a child. As far as I have known, you were more of a mother to him than his own. However, not a few years later you asked to secede from your status without giving me a reason as to why. You know I never asked. But I ask now to take your status back…I fear that I shant last long, even if the Pope is taken into custody. My daughter needs her family by her side, even if you are only truly family by our shared descendants to your brother.

Krystal, though not showing it, was speechless.

"_I was not aware of the impact of my presence…I suppose there is only one thing I can do…"_

"…very well…However, who will swear me back to my status."

The King smiled, pleased. "I can arrange that. Return within an hour, dressed properly for the occasion."

_**Still a Flashback but outside of Meltokio**_

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Yuan. But I ask that you wait just a bit longer."

Yuan sighed, frustrated, "I waited almost an hour for you already. Krystal, why did we have to stop in Meltokio before going to the Tower of Salvation?"

Krystal stared him down. "Don't worry about it."

"Bull! If you don't tell me, I will find a way to find out for myself."

"_Why must he make this so much more difficult?" _

Krystal looked away from him, staring at the towering peaks of the palace. "I went to the palace for an audience with the King. After waiting for so long, one of his advisors told me to return within an hour for an audience…I just hope I can convince him to give Lydia and the others a pass to Heimdall." She turned back to Yuan, determination in her eyes, "I just hope that I can convince him to do so before they arrive to the city. You and I both saw them traveling to Meltokio from Syback on our way to the Tower. I figured that we could beat them to the city to make things easier for them."

Yuan smirked teasingly, "I see. Maternal instincts getting the better of you again." He chuckled. "Very well, I will wait here for you."

Krystal contemplated something for a moment, Yuan could just see the gears turning in her head. "In an hour, sneak into Meltokio and meet me in my family manor. We would not want them to see you out here, and I am sure that you would prefer to hide in a place that is much more comfortable."

Yuan's smirk dropped, surprised. "The old Aurion manor still exist's? You would think the King would have demolished it after you left."

Unperceptively, Krystal's lips twitched upward, her eyes losing the harsh edge. "Apparently, he ordered for its up keeping while I was gone. His advisor gave me the key on my way out."

She started to head back, preparations in mind. "I shall leave the key for you to find. If you decide to wait for me there that is."

She was soon out of sight.

_**Flashback is still going strong. An hour later.**_

Krystal kneeled in front of the King in the throne room wearing a gown made of ivory silk chiffon, and ivory silk net over sewn appliqués of black Alençon lace. The skirt of the gown had a short train with the silk appliqués running through it. The underskirt is made of ivory silk. Ivory laced sleeves ran from the shoulder of the dress down to her elbows, giving it the appearance of wings, covering the much shorter sleeves beneath it. On the bodice was an ivory rose motif, the small roses scattered among the bodice and accenting the collar of the dress. Over her right shoulder, across her upper body and through her waist, was a crimson and black sash, the Aurion crest pinned it to the dress.

Her long hair was pinned up with ivory pearls into a twisted up large bun at the crown of the head with a few strands purposely kept out to emphasize her cheekbones and heart shaped face, her hair naturally wavy only enhanced the simple beauty of the style. She also wore a simple ivory pearl necklace, with a crimson ruby hanging from the center, a black diamond on the each side of the ruby, along with ivory pearl drop earings, which also had a ruby and a black diamond on each. The dress' skirt flared out attractively as Krystal Kneeled with her shoulders back and head held high, her hands folded over the other on the skirt of the dress, cruxis crystal gleaming on her gloved hands, the epitome of grace and nobility.

The King, dressed in Royal regalia, stood in front of Krystal, Princess Hilda standing to her father's right. His advisors and the Pope stood on either side of the grand hall.

The King smiled down at Krystal quite pleased, regardless of the energy he is expending by just standing here to do the honors. He turned to his daughter, whom passed the delicate tiara in her hand to his. The tiara was of a laurel Leaf, Cartier shaped motif, with a diamonds and rubies set in silver and mounted in gold, pearls dotting the tiara between the laurel leaves.

The King rose the tiara high, "I dub thee by the power of the Tethe'allan Royal family, Archduchess-

"_I hope this is worth it…_

"Aurion of the Ancient Kharlan Dynasty. May you honor your position with dignity and for the good of all the people of Tethe'alla." He placed the tiara on her head and with a sweeping hand gesture Hilda placed the crimson and fur cloak over her shoulder's. The King announced, "you may rise."

Krystal stood, in all of her glory, for those in power to see.

"_This choice better not come back to haunt me…_"

_**End of Flashback, finally!**_

"_Yuan never did appear in my manor. But not an hour later, I was dressed in my usual clothes and left orders to a few orderlies that work for Odin to care for the manor in my absence. And I never would have thought that Princess Hilda would believe me so easily. I should have never doubted Odin. It would seem, after all, that the Princess is in love with the Chosen. My interference was unnecessary."_

Krystal soon enough found Yuan as she searched the outskirts for him.

"Yuan…"

Yuan put away a communicator, apparently just finishing to use it.

"What is it Krystal? Did everything go well with Yggdrasill?"

"_It's now or never…"_

Krystal took a deep breath, "He is why I was searching for you. Along with other things."

_**Zelos' P.O.V. (Time Skip)**_

Damn it all! Where in all the worlds is he? He contacts a guy in the middle of the night, telling him to meet him in the outskirts of Heimdall, and doesn't show! I could have been cuddling up with Lydia by now! WHERE IS-

"Ah, I see you received my message." My eye involuntarily twitched the moment I heard his voice…I can see why Kratos always twitches around him, keeping his anger at bay.

"Yeah I got it. Got it a long time ago." I gotta keep calm, if Yuan starts getting suspicious than it's all over for me.

He smirks, I twitch again. "Good then I won't keep you waiting. There has been a new development involving Cruxis, Mithos is no longer their only spy."

My eyes nearly bugged out at that. "What? Who is it?"

Yuan looked grim; this person must be really bad news. "As you know, Pronyma has been spying on Kratos for some time now. However, there has been a new development.

Yuan paused, "You might not remember them seeing as how they haven't been anywhere near Meltokio and you in a little over 18 years."

Okay, now I'm confused. Who could he have been talking about? A little over 18 years? I barely remember that far back, let alone who he's referring to. "Yuan, I was 4 then. Care to give a guy a hint on who _he _is."

He smirked again, curling up with Lydia is starting to sound better and better by the second. "Well _she,_ after that development, reinstated her family title in Tethe'alla. Most likely for better access in this world. Whether or not this was Yggdrasill's idea remains to be seen." He starts to walk off. "I suggest you head to Meltokio if you want to find out who she is. But don't let your guard down; she is a member of the four seraphim."

"What?! But I thought that the members were you, Kratos, Yggdrasill, and Martel. Who is she?"

"She has always been a member of the Seraphim. She was a hero of the Kharlan war like us. Considering that you went to the Storyteller's house today, I would have thought that you would know her identity by now." He began to walk away, "just keep in mind that both Kratos and she are not what they seem." He was out of my sight soon enough. I didn't waste a second and headed back inside the village.

Now, how to get everyone else to go to Meltokio instead of invading the Tower of Salvation for the Mana fragment.

_**Lydia P.O.V.**_

I wake up from a strange dream…it almost felt like a memory, a beautiful memory.

_A man was holding me, a woman standing beside him with short brown hair. Though I could not see their faces, both were smiling down at me. I just knew these were my parents…and at the same time…something felt…off about them._

_Like they were my parents and at the same time they weren't…but why?_

I stare blankly in space a moment, only to notice a while later that the warmth that was next to me before I went to sleep was gone. I panic a little, where's Zelos?***

I scramble off the bed and crept outside, sneaking past the other rooms, hoping to see him out there. I sat on the inn's stairs, concentrating for a moment, trying to feel Zelos' Mana. I didn't tell anyone this yet, but after visiting the storyteller and defeating the Plantix-as Raine dubbed it-I started to get this strange sensation. It was thick but at the same time thin, almost like a mix of different smells, only they weren't smells. Gah! I can't explain it.

I told the storyteller about these feelings after everyone else left his house. He said I was sensing Mana. Though while he kept going on and on about how one of the ancient heroes, Krystal Aurion, the only human in the group, could sense Mana, much like myself, thanks to a pack her family made with the summon spirit of the ancient Kharlan tree.

Now is it just me or was he hinting at something when he said, "_the Aurion's were well recognized at those time, they were a supreme warrior family with ties to the Royal family of Tethe'alla. Not much is known other than that in any records I have. However, I do believe that the royal family has much more information about them."_

Or maybe he was hinting when he told me, "_Krystal at the moment has only one known decedent…however I doubt __**he**__ knows this himself"_ Could it be that Kratos is her direct decedent. That would explain why he's with Cruxis, but it doesn't really explain why he stayed with them. And is she alive? I mean if Yuan and Yggdrasil-I mean Mithos-are alive…then maybe she is too.

That feeling, that tug in my heart, it's back again. But why? Am I missing something?

…Maybe Kratos isn't her decedent, maybe it's someone else. But who?

Damn it where's Zelos? Right when I need someone to talk to he isn't around. I mean I feel him somewhere, I just don't know where.

Gah! This is so frustrating, I'm never gonna get this Mana sensing thing down!

_**Zelos' P.O.V.**_

I make it back to the inn, only to find Lydia on the steps. She looks out of it. Damn does she look cute, I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Hello in there, anybody home?" I can't help but chuckle when she looks up at me in surprise. I guess she just noticed me. "Hey there, everything alright?"

She pouts, so cute! "Where were you? I was getting worried."

I pull her up and embrace her as tightly as I can. "I was taking a walk, couldn't sleep." She looked up at me with worry written on her face. I smiled down at her and kissed her frown away, leading her inside. Hopefully she won't ask why I was out.

_**Writen on 7/5/2013**_

_**Edited 7/7/2013**_

*I'm not sure if the King of Tethe'alla has a name, but I gave him one based on Princess Hilda's name. Since the Name Hilda is the name of a Valkyrie from Norse Mythology, I thought I'd give the King the name of the King of the gods from that Mythology, Odin.

** Why does the King not act formal towards Krystal, you ask. Well, Krystal's identity is something of a family secret that has been passed down the royal line from King to King-or Queen to Queen and so on-since the reign of Krystal's brother from Queen Soliel's time. According to Tales of Fandom Vol. 2, Queen Soliel is the Queen that ruled alongside the King of Tethe'alla during the Kharlan war. She and Kratos apparently had quite the close relationship when she was a princess, since Kratos was both a noble and a knight at the time. This of course was before he joined Mithos and Martel on their quest to stop the war.

Since Kratos in the Fandom also implies he had family during the war era, I thought, why not, let's tie these groups together in a way that makes sense to the story. because I made it that Kratos was originally a woman then turned into a man by the flower that turned Lloyd into Lydia, it wouldn't make much sense for Krystal to have the same relationship with Soliel as Kratos had in the Fandom. As such, it's her brother who was engaged to Soliel, and she and Krystal were pretty much gal pals with her being a Knight and a Noble like Kratos was. Since it was her brother that married Soliel, he became the King of Tethe'alla. I am making it that he was the one that signed the peace treaty too. That way, he would know what happened to Krystal post war. Since they're family and all that, he would want to help Krystal. Which is why, since his Heir's reign, he made sure to pass down the truth about Krystal to the next King. That King, seeing the importance of her role, passed it down to the next ruler once he was crowned and so on.

The reason for this secret, of course, is to assist Krystal is she ever came back to Tethe'alla. Hence why the previous King of Tethe'alla, before Odin, saw it fit to forge an identity that would make sense for their family's ancestral aunt. Odin's aunt was apparently a pretty private woman, who had a lot of Kids (I'm talking Queen Victoria a lot). So adding one more to her long list of kids would not have complicated much, especially since Krystal, according to the paperwork forged, is the youngest child of all of her children.

Since Odin was the crowned prince, his father passed down the truth to him once he noticed so many of his relatives falling ill. Hence, like with Odin and many generations of rulers before him, Hilda will be the next to know the truth about Krystal once her father sees fit to tell her about her ancestral aunt.

*** Before anyone asks, no Lydia and Zelos did not sleep together in the sexual sense. Lydia has a room to herself and Zelos snuck in to sleep with her in the sexual sense. Lydia, still being her Lloydie-self, thought he meant sleeping beside each other on the same bed, not sex. Zelos, not bothering to go into what he actually meant since he figured he'd just get frustrated with the explanation, just accepted his fate as it is and went to sleep beside her. I doubt he will try to have sex with her again, but who knows. Zelos is surprisingly fatalistic. He just might be thinking "I'm gonna die anyway, might as well enjoy life and Lydia in every way that I can" or something like that.


End file.
